barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Writes A Story (script)
Patty: (first lines) I just wish learned to play them with Kelly. *'Kelly: '''Yeah! *'Patty: Well, I wonder if Barney we're there. *(The Barney doll comes to life) *'Barney: '''Oh, How about me! *'Patty and Kelly: 'Barney! *'Barney: 'Oh, Hi kelly and patty. Hi. Hey where is everybody. *'Kelly: 'They meet in the classroom to find friends. *'Barney: 'Than, we better look through the (music starts Look Through the Window) window. Look through the window and who do I see? Julie, friend Julie *'Patty: 'Waiting to meet me *'Barney: 'Look through the window and who do I see? Shawn, friend Shawn *'Kelly: 'Another friend for me *'Barney: 'Look through the window and who do I see? Min, friend Min *'Patty: 'Smiling at me *'Barney: 'Look through the window and who do I see? Carlos, friend Carlos *'Kelly: 'Waving at me *'Barney and Kids: 'Hello, hello, hello and how are you? I'm fine, I'm fine, and I hope that you are too Hello, hello, hello and how are you? I'm fine, I'm fine, and I hope that you are too *'Barney: 'And all our friends are here. (music ends) *'Carlos: 'Everyone this is my good friend Patty. He live in our school. Patty this is Shawn, Julie and Min. *'Min: 'Hi Patty. *'Patty: 'Hi. *'Julie: 'And Kelly. And this is Kelli she live in our school, Kelly this is Shawn, Carlos and Min. *Thr'ree Kids: 'Hi Kelly. *'Kelly: 'Hi everybody. *'Julie: 'Hey, Kelly let's do write a story in the art center. *'Kelly: 'Ok. *'Barney: 'Oh, great! *'Julie: 'So what should we do first, Carlos *'Carlos: 'How about musical instruments. *'Barney: 'Oh, I love musical instruments. *'Patty: 'Hmm, Like in a real parade. *'Barney: 'Oh, a parade. Like a real marching band parade. Whoop. (sparkles and Barney and kids wear a marching band) *'Kids: 'Wow! *'Barney: 'Okay everybody, (music starts The Marching Song) Let's play. Oh, when our band *'Kids: 'Oh, when our band *'Barney: 'Begins to play. *'Kids: 'Begins to play. *'Barney: 'Oh, when our band begins to play. *'Barney and Kids: 'I like to march to the music. When our band begins to play. *'Barney: 'Oh, I just love marching. I love your musical instruments. Hmm, I know in the art center. No. Let's began to march. *'Kids: 'Oh, when our band *'Barney: 'Oh, when our band *'Kids: 'Begins to march. *'Barney: Begins to march. *'Barney and Kids: '''Oh, when our band begins to march. *'Barney: March, March. *'Barney and Kids: '''I like to march to the music. When our band begins to play. (music ends) *'Barney: 'Oh, That was great to play in a marching band parade. *(fade to the art center in the classroom) *'Shawn: 'I've done musical instruments is almost over. *'Barney: 'Thanks, Shawn. *'Shawn: 'You're welcome, Barney. Well, What should we do second, Patty. *'Patty: 'What about Stella's door. *'Barney: 'Oh, I love stella's door. *(sparkles spins and open) *'Stella: 'Hola *'Barney and Kids: 'Stella. *'Barney: 'Hi Stella. hi. *'Stella: 'Hola. *'Kelly: 'Hola *'Stella: 'That's say hello in Cuba. And that's where i'm just came from. How do you like my dress. *'Barney: 'Very nice. *'Stella: 'Well, In fact i also learned about write a story. *'Min: 'What kind it like a write a story. *'Stella: 'Me too! I write a story about "Puss in Boots". *'Barney: 'Sure you can. *'Stella: 'The boots and the puss. Okay is everybody ready. *'Shawn: 'Ok. *'Barney, Patty and Kelly: Ok. *'Stella: '''This story called "Puss in Boots". Once upon a time there was a cat name puss. The cat was a puss named "Pirate". He wear boats and hat. *'Barney: That's right. *'Stella: '''He sing songs and sails to ship on the island. *'Barney: 'Nice! *Stella: When the pirate got to the island. He ate a big dinner. Than he curlyed up and went to his sleep. And than he wake up until eat some breakfast. *'Barney: 'Yummy! *'Stella: 'Maybe he can dance on the pirate ship. Who said. *'Barney and Kids: 'Dance. *'Stella: 'I know another dance with me. The next is pirate ship is going back home. Than he wave goodbye to his friends on the island, See you soon. The end. *(Barney and kids are clap you hands) *'Barney: 'That's right, Stella. Learning about different Puss in boots can be a lot of fun! *'Carlos: 'Well, I was learning about Puss in Boots. Right, Barney. *'Barney: 'That's right, Carlos, Oh, that was a great story stella. *'Kids: That was fun! *'Stella: '''You're very welcome. Well, I must be going now, So say in Cuba "Despedida". *'Barney and Kids: Despedidda St... *'Stella: '''Wait a minute. I almost for got boots and the puss again. *'Barney: 'Thanks. *'Stella: You're welcome, Barney. Tootles. *'Barney: '''So long. *'Kids: Bye. *'Barney: '''See you soon. *(door closes and sparkle and gong) *'Min: 'I've done the stella's door all ready! *'Barney: '(giggles) *'Min: 'Well, what we should we do next, Shawn. *'Shawn: 'Hmm, What about a rainbow of colors. In the art center. *'Barney: 'Oh, I just love rainbow of colors (music starts The Rainbow Song) Oh, I like red, it's the color of an apple Orange, it's the color of an orange Yellow, it's a lemon and our wonderful sun, sun, sun Green, it's the color of the trees and lots of things that grow And then there's blue for the sky, and purple, that's a color that's fun, fun, fun *'Barney and Kids: 'And when we put those colors side by side, now what do you think we've done? We've made a rainbow and it's a really beautiful one, one, one *'Kids: 'Oh, I like red, *'Barney: 'it's the color of an apple *'Kids: 'Orange, *'Barney: 'it's the color of an orange *'Kids: 'Yellow, *'Barney: 'it's a lemon and our wonderful sun, sun, sun *'Kids: 'Green, *'Barney: 'it's the color of the trees and lots of things that grow *'Kids: 'And then there's blue for the sky, and purple, that's a color that's fun, fun, fun *'Barney and Kids: 'And when we put those colors side by side, now what do you think we've done? We've made a rainbow.... We've made a rainbow.... We've made a rainbow and it's a really beautiful one. *'Barney: 'Oh, I love rainbow. (music ends) *(laughter) *'Kids: 'That was so much fun! *'Barney: 'Oh, boy! *'Shawn: 'We use all the colors of the rainbow. Like red, orange, yelow, green, blue and purple. Barney purple. *'Barney: 'Purple, purple, purple. I like purple. *'Min: 'So what should we do next, Julie. *'Julie: 'Sure! how about aquarium. *'Kelly: 'I love aquarium. There's what we have we counter is... *'Kids: 'What Kelly. *'Kelly: 'In the science center. *'Barney: 'That's right. Oh, boy oh boy. *'Carlos: First we need a fish food. Until you can see the aquarium. *'Shawn: '''You can visit the under the sea. *'Barney: Right, Shawn. What we ever we wish. *(fade to the under the big water in the classroom) *'Barney and Kids: '(music starts If I Lived Under The Sea) If I lived under the sea, sea, sea I think it would be neat as it could be, be, be. I could visit all the fish Anytime I wish If I lived under the sea. *'Patty: '''I could ride on the tail Of a great big whale. *'Shawn: 'Wow, that would be great! *'Julie: 'I could count all the legs on an octopus *'Min: '1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 *'Barney and Kids: 'If I lived under the sea, sea, sea I think it would be neat as it could be, be, be. I could visit all the fish Anytime I wish If I lived under the sea. *'Carlos: 'It would be so new to watch a tuna, Talking with an itty bitty snail. *'Kelly: 'Or to see the big fin on the back of the fish Who carries his very own sail. *'Barney and Kids: 'If I lived under the sea, sea, sea I think it would be neat as it could be, be, be. I could visit all the fish Any time I wish If I lived under the sea. I could visit all the fish Anytime I wish If I lived under the sea. (music ends) *(fade to the no water and art center is in the classroom) *'Carlos: 'Our under the sea is finish. *'Patty: 'Way to go, Carlos. *'Carlos: 'Thanks. So what should we do, Min. *'Min: 'How about numbers. Because' I like parade of numbers. *'Barney: 'Of course we will, becuase i like parade (music starts A Big Parade Of Numbers) of numbers. *'Kids: 'Yeah! *'Barney: 'A big parade of numbers is coming today. It's so much, it kinda makes me want to say: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." Yes, numbers can be found, no matter where or when. *'Patty: 'You can find numbers everywhere if you look around. *'Shawn: 'You can count the puffy clouds or the sticks or the ground. *'Kids: 'They're in so many places and they're so much fun. The big parade of numbers is for everyone! *'Barney and Kids: 'A big parade of numbers is coming today. It's so much, it kinda makes me want to say: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." Yes, numbers can be found, no matter where or when. *'Kelly: 'You can count on your fingers, you can count on your toes. *'Min: 'You can have somebody if you see how much you've grown. *'Julie: 'You can count how many letters there are in your name. *'Carlos: 'You can think of a number for a guessing game. *'Barney: 'Huh? Hmm, *'Barney and Kids: 'A big parade of numbers is coming today. It's so much, it kinda makes me want to say: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." Yes, numbers can be found, no matter where or when. (music ends) *(fade to the art center in the classroom) *'Kelly: 'See you done all ready. *'Barney: 'That was writing was super-dee-duper! *'Julie: 'Thanks Barney, It was a great writing. *'Patty: It sure was. Because (music starts Friendship Song) *'Kids: '''Friends are special. *'Barney: Oh, i think you're right. Friends are special, so important, they make the world go 'round *'Kids: '''We like helping one another in school or on the playground Friends are there to help each other when one is feeling sad *'Barney and Kids: 'Being friends is very special, be a friend and you'll be glad Friends are special, so important, they make the world go 'round We like helping one another in school or on the playground Friends are there to help each other when one is feeling sad Being friends is very special, be a friend and you'll be glad Being friends is very special, be a friend and you'll be glad (music ends) *'Patty: 'Barney, We learning about write a story in school. *'Barney: 'Oh, we can visit the write a story in school right now. *'Patty: 'We can. *'Barney: 'Sure! with the adventure screen. (sparkles and TV screen) *'Kids: 'Wow! *'Barney: 'This time, we're going to school and write a story. (stars to the screen to see the school) The school bus takes place to the Drewry School. So the bus polls in the drive way. And the kids wait to the door open. *'Carlos: 'Oh, i can see the doors. *'Barney: 'Me too! And the kids go inside the Drewry school. We can visit the office. And say hello to "Carol". Don't for get the sign in. The kids on the white board says "8:55". *'Min: 'Yeah! *'Barney: 'See, there's a new classroom. And there's a center. the first one is the art center. *'Julie: 'Wow! Like red, orange, black, green, blue and purple. *'Barney: 'I see what you did? The second two is the science center. *'Patty: 'Neet. *'Barney: 'There's a aquarium. We need a fish food. The third three is the math center. There are lots of numbers in school. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. *'Carlos: 'Yeah! *'Barney: 'Our math is finished. There's a reading center. We can go their. *'Min: 'Me too! *'Barney: 'There is a puss in boots book. The last one is the music center in the gym. We can play basketball in the gym. *'Kelly: 'Yeah! *'Barney: 'After gym is finish. *(school bells) *'Barney: 'When school is finish, We better running to the school, The kids on the white board says "3:19". We better hop on the bus. The kids say see you soon. (sparkles and stars to adventure screen then dissappears) *'Kelly: 'Hey, i know the very last write a story, Barney. *'Barney: 'Oh, i love that? Now let me see here?........ I know? *(fade to the heart sign says i love you on the black chalk board in the art center in the classroom) *'Barney: 'There all done, It's a heart. *'Carlos: 'That's amazing. Thanks, Barney, for doing write a story today! *'Barney: 'Well, you're welcome. *'Min: 'Barney, And besides, learning about different writing a story today! Sing my friends can make it after all. I learning about writes a story too! Right, Barney. *'Barney: '(music starts I Love You) Thanks, Min. It's always fun when we get to spend time with my friends. I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *'Barney and Kids: 'I love you, You love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) *'Julie: 'Well, i guess i better be going. *'Shawn: 'Me too! See you soon, Barney. *'Barney: 'Bye, Shawn. *'Kelly: 'Let's take these writing home for mom and dad where we got. *'Min: 'Ok. Sure! *'Barney: 'That is a good idea. *'Patty: That will be fun! *'Min:' Bye, Barney. *'Shawn: '''Bye, Barney. *'Kelly: 'Bye, Barney. I'll see you later. *'Barney: '(last lines) So long everybody, I sure had a great time today! See you soon, take care now, love you, bye-bye. *(Min turns off the lights. and fade to the heart sign and barney doll is holding a pencil. Then it winks.) Barney Says segment *(the sounded it harp) *'Spencer: 'Hi, everybody, it's time for Barney says. *(harp of Barney Says of the screen and sparkles of Barney is skipping over) *'Barney: '''Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! (sounded harp) We sure had fun learning about writing a story today! The first one is the musicial instruments. We play a marching band, Becuase i love to play in a marching band. Stella's visit in cuba. Stella story about Puss in Boots. They visit from the Drewry school and visit the classroom, We learned about numbers like 1, 2, 3. I like rainbow of colors like red, green, yellow, blue, orange and purple. In science center we learning about aquarium. Oh. Today we had such a good time is learning writing today! My favorite color like red heart that means "I Love You". My favorite heart i love your friends. You know, friendship is tee-riffic thing to write a story. (pops) And remember, i love you. Short End Credits *Executive Producers *Dennis DeShazer *Sheryl Stamps Leach *Senior Producer *Jim Rowley *Producers *Jeff Gittle *Linda Houston *Martha Datema Lipscomb *Director *Bruce Deck *Writer *Mitch Lobrovich *Production Designer *Jess Nelson *Educational Specialists *Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. *Margle Larsen, M.Ed. *Musical Director *Bob Singleton *Lyricist/Composers *Stephen Bates Beltes *Lory Lazarus *Performance Director *Penny Wilson *Cast: *Voice of Barney: Bob West *Barney's Body Costume: David Joyner *Voice of Baby Bop: Julie Johnson *Baby Bop's Body Costume: Jeff Ayers *Voice of B.J: Patty Wirtz *B.J.'s Body Costume: Jeff Brooks *Shawn: John David Bennett *Tosha: Hope Cervantes *Stella The Storyteller: Phyllis Cicero *Jason: Kurt Dykhuizen *Kathy: Lauren King *Julie: Lauren King *Juan: Micheal Krost *Derek: Corey Lopez *Carlos: Corey Lopez *Min: Pia Manalo *Kenneth: Nathen Regan *Julie: Susannah Wetzel *Patty: Donna Kraft *Kelly: Rebecca Wilson *Original Barney Baby Bop And B.J. Costumes By *Irene Corey Design Associates *Barney And The Backyard Gang And Barney And Friends Were Originally Developed By Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker And Dennis Deshazer *Vocal Performances Enhanced With Help From Singleton Productions Inc. *I Love You Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) *Special Thanks To Capers For Kids *For Connecticut Public Television *Executives In Charge *Larry Rifkin *Sharon Blair *Produced By *The Lyons Group *And *Connecticut Public Television *Executive In Charge *Richard C. Leach *Barney & Friends-Writes A Story *Copyright 1995-Lyons Parthership, L.P.